Empty
by Sarux
Summary: Post 5x24. Beckett debe tomar sus decisiones importantes. Castle también. Capítulo unico.


Hola! Algo que se me ha ocurrido en un momento. Un unico capítulo. Espero que guste. Es una de mis tantas rayadas...después de mis tantos agobios...y sacó mi frustración através de Castle y Beckett. Sorry.

Enjoy ;-)

* * *

Ya está. Se acabó. Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba vacío. Un par de cajas amontonadas y una maleta, eso era todo. Ya no le quedaba nada. Sentía un nudo en el estomago imposible de aflojar mirando a cada rinconcito del que hasta ese momento había sido su hogar en los últimos 3 años. Ese hogar que con tanto cariño había decorado.

Suspiró y aguantó las ganas de llorar con mucho esfuerzo. Tragó saliva como si fuera lava que quemaba su garganta al pasar. Le dolía tanto. No había nada y aquello hacía que se sintiera más sola aun.

Miró donde anteriormente estaba el sofá y soltó un sollozo.

_-Para-murmuró y arrugó la nariz en un gesto común en ella. Apretó sus labios y cerró más sus ojos._

_Estaba durmiendo tan placidamente hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera sabía que hora era…sólo sabía que en esa postura, recostada en el sofá era imposible despertarse hasta que apareció él._

_Entreabrió el ojo sin llegar a abrir el parpado completo y le vio arrodillado a su lado, despeinado y sonriente._

_No se permitió sonreír y trató de moverse pero Castle volvió a atacar, soplándole la cara._

_-Déjame dormir, por favor-susurró-tengo sueño._

_-Va…despierta-dijo como un niño soplándole de nuevo. Beckett estaba en ropa interior. Hacia demasiado calor para dormir con pijama.-despierta-y volvió a soplarle en la nariz._

_-Castle…-Kate movió su mano a tientas, intentando golpearle y de pronto lo sintió sobre ella, llenándolo de besos. Abrió los ojos y los clavó en los de él mordiéndole el moflete, soltando una carcajada que Rick no tardó en corresponder._

Tapó su cara con sus manos unos segundos y luego miró la hora. Debía irse, su vuelo no tardaría en salir y en la puerta esperaba su agente inmobiliario para darle las llaves para los nuevos propietarios.

Tan solo necesitaba un momento de soledad. Un momento de despedida, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si miraba más ese lugar, si más recuerdos invadían su mente… dudaría en si hacía lo correcto. Y como no dudar, cuatro años, cuatro malditos años para dar un paso y corresponder la oportunidad que el necesitaba, que ella también anhelaba y en el primer bache que tenían en su relación… salía huyendo.

No, no estaba huyendo. Su sueño era ese. Quería avanzar. Necesitaba avanzar y no estaba segura que Castle estuviera a su lado. Si tan sólo se lo hubiera pedido semanas atrás, si hubieran tenido una conversación… ahora simplemente era demasiado tarde, y el "Siempre" había dado lugar a un "tal vez"… aun "Durante un tiempo". Su "Siempre" al parecer tenía fecha de caducidad. O tal vez era un inmenso futuro que tan sólo era parte de su sueño, parte de su baile y que en el momento que la realidad les había golpeado, que la música se había detenido, en ese simple momento… el "siempre" había quedado reducido a un "Nunca".

Nunca. Nunca haría algo de nuevo. Nunca vería sus ojos. O su sonrisa. No sentiría más sus caricias. Miró a la escalerita donde antes tenía sus libros. Intentó no recordar pero no pudo evitarlo.

_Castle acariciaba sus hombros sentado en un escalón, mientras Beckett entre sus piernas se dejaba hacer y jugaba con sus dedos en las rodillas del escritor. Sintió los labios tibios de él recorrer su cuello y soltó un pequeño gemido._

_-No dejes nunca de hacer esto...-Pero Castle detuvo sus caricias-¿Rick?_

_Castle miró al montoncito de libros que había allí, a su lado._

_-¿Has vuelto a leerlo?_

_-Como no hacerlo-Beckett hablaba bajito, íntimamente. Escasos minutos atrás habían hecho el amor allí y ahora tan solo se acariciaban y hablaban-¿Me lo lees?_

_-¿Aquí?_

_-Ahora. Sabes que me encanta tu voz…al leerme…a mi._

_-Y a mi me encanta hacerlo.-Se apretó más contra la espalda de ella, quedando bien pegados pasando sus brazos y abriendo el libro delante de ella y comenzó a leer._

_Beckett se le unió sabiendo algunos párrafos de memoria. No por nada era su libro de Richard Castle, favorito. _

_-Sabes, adoro que leas conmigo… en ocasiones pones voz de…_

_-¿De qué?-Kate alzó una ceja, girándose apenas y se mordió el labio._

_-Voz Sexy._

_Beckett relajó su gesto y sonrió acariciando el torso de su novio, éste se inclinó y la besó._

-¿Está lista señorita Beckett?

La voz con urgencia del agente inmobiliario le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró y le miró.

-Si, es solo…

-Es sólo que es su hogar…y se está despidiendo lo entiendo…-hizo una pausa-¿Demasiados recuerdos?

Kate asintió. Su labio tembló. Sus manos jugaron con las llaves. Miró al suelo.

Debía ser fuerte. No era la primera vez que se mudaba. Con ocho años sus padres se habían mudado a un apartamento más grande, con 18 había ido a la Universidad. Aún recordaba cuando regresó… aún recordaba el momento de la muerte de su madre, cómo jamás regresó a esa casa. Más tarde, se volvió a mudar a su apartamento, el que explotó y finalmente estaba este dónde tantos momentos había compartido con él.

Tan sólo debía ser valiente, girarse, dar cinco pasos, salir de esa casa y no volver a mirar atrás. Todo iría bien.

-No me dejo nada…creo.

Dio un último vistazo y se lamentó entrar en su habitación. El único mueble que quedaba. La cómoda con su correspondiente cajón.

Miró el vacío que había dejado su cama y se fustigó mentalmente por recordarlo.

_-¿Qué?-Beckett estaba recostada boca abajo, completamente desnuda y sonreía- A… no espera…si…A…_

_A su lado, Castle, sentado, desnudo también y con los dedos impregnados en pintura, acariciaba su espalda dibujando._

_-No…no…un corazón._

_Castle besó su hombro y terminó de dibujar el corazón._

_-Sigue…-murmuró la detective._

_Castle mojó el pincel en pintura de color morado y haciendole cosquillas siguió pintando la A… _

_- Amor…estas escribiendo Amor._

_-Exacto…eres muy buena detective._

_-Ahora yo-Beckett se movió y la mirada de su novio se desvió a sus pechos, y al resto del cuerpo pintado. La funda de plástico que cubría el colchón hacia un ruido un tanto extraño.-Recuéstate boca arriba y cierra los ojos._

_Castle obedeció y sintió el leve peso de su musa sobre su bajo vientre, apreciando su leve excitación contra su muslo._

_La detective suspiró y tomó el pincel con fuerza empezando a escribir en su pecho._

_-Lo tengo._

_-Si aun no he empezado._

_-Siempre._

_-Oh, idiota lo has arruinado-le dibujó un bigote como venganza-tonto!_

_Castle la agarró por la cintura, rodando en el colchón llenándola de besos y caricias, entregados al amor entre risas._

Siempre. ¿Demasiada palabra para tan poco futuro? ¿Una palabra de demasiada dimensión para tan poco valor? Suspiró. ¿La expresaron a la ligera?

Las lágrimas de ella se deslizaban sin freno por su mejilla. Se las limpió con el pulgar.

Siempre: referente a una constante. Castle, su constante. Su mejor mitad.

-Estoy lista-dijo seria. Salió hasta la puerta y le entregó la llave para el nuevo propietario.-Las otras están-señaló hacia la cocina, en la encimera dónde Castle le había dejado su copia y ella no se había atrevido a moverla de allí.

Beckett miró el apartamento vacío.

-Adiós Casa-murmuró y arrastrando su maleta, mientras cargaba en su mano con dos pequeñas cajas haciendo malabarismos, salió sin mirar atrás.

No pudo ver que ese día el cielo estaba sin ninguna nube. No pudo al subirse al taxi que alguien corría entre las calles, y mientras el taxi arrancó no pudo ver que esquivando coches alguien llegó hasta su edificio.

Impaciente subió las escaleras pues la tardanza del ascensor le hacía perder la esperanza y así fue cuando al llegar al piso correspondiente y llamó a la puerta se la encontró entreabierta… y así fue como descubrió que ella, su amor, su constante, su musa, su todo, se había marchado sin darle la oportunidad de irse con ella, de quedarse a su lado, o de entregarse sin reservas.

Castle miró el lugar vacío hasta escuchar una risa, esperanzado entró y solo pudo encontrar a los nuevos inquilinos, disfrutando de su compañía y soñando en como decorar el lugar que convertirían en su hogar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y tras escuchar las preguntas de los propietarios recorrió el apartamento de Beckett en silencio.

-¿Eres un vecino?

Castle negó.

-¿El antiguo propietario?

-Algo así-murmuró roto-solo vengo…-entró en la habitación y vio la cómoda, vio su cajón, vio su futuro allí estancado-a por eso-agarró el cajón, sacándolo con fuerza, y sin despedirse salió de allí.

Caminó desolado con el cajón bajo su brazo y miró al cielo. Estaba perdido… Estaba vacío.


End file.
